


I hate flying

by ejejie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, and this is the product. enjoy, lmao so I finally checked out destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejejie/pseuds/ejejie
Summary: Any notion Dean had of flying as potentially being more tolerable, if it wasn't via airplane, had long been dispelled. Forcibly expelled, if anything. Absolutely banished, really.Or, Cas has to take Dean for a short flight while in Purgatory. It goes about as well as can be expected.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 24





	I hate flying

Well, fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

 _Fuck_.

Any notion Dean had of flying as potentially being more tolerable, if it wasn't via airplane, had long been dispelled. Forcibly expelled, if anything. Absolutely banished, really.

He screamed despite himself, knuckles blanched white from how tightly he was gripping Cas’ trench coat. “ _Jesus Christ, Cas!_ ”

A deep, rustling sound came from either side of them, and belatedly he realized that it came from Cas’ _wings_ snapping out into the atmosphere. His stomach lurched as Cas swooped below a cloud, dipping down before drifting up, dropping and floating through the sky in alternating turns that made the terror Dean got from flying on airplanes feel like child’s play. How had he _ever_ agreed to this? _Too dangerous to teleport in Purgatory anymore, my ass_.

Cas’ head turned slightly to glance back at him. “I fail to see how the son of God is relevant, Dean.”

“Not what I- not what I _meant!_ ” He squeezed his eyes shut, silently praying for this to be over. Of all things, _why_ did it have to be flying?

“I have already told you, I will land as soon as I can.”

“That prayer wasn’t meant to- never mind.”

Dean tried his best to ignore the fact that his gut was doing cartwheels, breathing in and out slowly to calm himself. Which all went to shit within seconds, as Cas immediately decided to fucking _plummet_.

“ _Holy fuck! Holy fuck! Cas slow down!_ ”

“I am trying,” Cas remarked evenly, and he was _spinning_ now, as if this couldn't get any worse, “To land us as quickly as possible. Is that not what you wanted?”

Dean opened his mouth to retort, but he shut it again as the wind filled his lungs too rapidly, nostrils flared as he sucked in air through his nose. The wind shrieked in his ears, carved at his face with intensity that he hoped he’d never have to experience again. Tears streamed out from his eyes involuntarily, and he squinted against the sharpness of the blue sky around them.

He felt himself lifting off of Cas slightly, the feeling of free-falling seizing his chest in fear. Then, as fast as it started, it stopped: Cas turned around, wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, and pulled him close.

For a second, Dean thought he saw the barest outline of wings around them, backlit by and glinting in the harsh rays of the sun. But when he blinked, they were gone.

“Are you sure it’s safe? I mean, flying- flying _backwards_?” Cas raised an eyebrow. “What, you got some sort of spider-sense about it?”

“I do not rely on arachnid sensory techniques, no.” He squinted, though not from the wind still whipping around them. _That_ , at least, did not faze him in the slightest. “I have been flying since before your species was even a thought in my father’s mind.”

Dean rolled his eyes, the wholly terrifying sight of the ground rushing up to meet him momentarily forgotten in favor of mild exasperation. “Really? _That’s_ what you’re focusing on?”

“I was considered the most adept flier of my garrison.”

“Okay, I get it. Showoff.”

It seemed like Cas understood that particular expression, as the slightest of smiles quirked across his lips; then he was spinning again, and Dean shut his eyes tight, without thinking pressing his head against the angel’s shoulder.

There was the sickening feeling of gravity exerting itself on them, the harsh rustling of Cas’ wings resisting its pull, and then before he knew it he was being carefully lowered onto the ground.

Once he was standing on his own two feet, he let out a shuddering breath, face still pressed against Cas’ shoulder. He was probably breaking some kind of angel-rules boundary, probably punishable by dismemberment or having his kidneys removed or whatever—but Cas didn’t seem to mind.

It was then that Dean realized Cas’ arms were still wrapped around him. He cleared his throat and raised his head, slowly lowering his arms from where he’d been gripping at Cas’ shoulders, and was met with a startlingly intense gaze. His breath caught in his throat. Cas’ face was mere inches away from his, regarding him with..something.Awkwardly, he put his hands on Cas’ arms, attempting a confident smile and probably failing miserably. Cas blinked, as if woken from a trance; then he was unwrapping himself from Dean and shuffling a step back, averting his eyes.

Dean most definitely did _not_ miss him. He did _not_.

Cas looked down, eyes searching the ground aimlessly. “This…is a suitable place,” he said, after a moment. Dean pursed his lips, kicking idly at a stray rock.

“Yeah, I…figured.” He cringed internally. _Yeah, I figured?_ He cleared his throat again, blaming the disorientation on the fact that his stomach was still doing flips. “Where, uh. _Is_ this place, exactly?”

“The place on Earth it is roughly analogous to is…Yellowstone, if I am oriented correctly.”

“Yellowstone? As in, _Yellowstone_ Yellowstone?”

“Yellowstone National Park, yes. I am unsure as to what other Yellowstone you could be referring to.”

Dean barked out a laugh, shaking his head. “Fucking hell, man. You sure this is safe? I heard Smokey the Bear gets vicious. Y'know, when he ain’t had a snickers or something.” Cas frowned, and Dean had to sigh. “Forget it. You should go get Benny.”

Cas shifted, expression morphing into one of irritation. “I am not going to fly him here.”

“What? Why not?”  
  
“I would rather not prefer a vampire get that close to my neck."

“You’re an angel, dumbass. Pretty sure a vamp don’t stand a chance against you.”

“I am not leaving you alone here.”

“Well, shoulda thought of that before we dipped!”

Cas exhaled through his nose, looking like he was seconds away from pinching the bridge of it in exasperation. “He will be able to find us here.”

“If he can just _find_ us, then _how is it safe_? What's stopping the other monsters from finding us right away?”

Cas had no answer to that, once more averting his eyes; then, his shoulders hunched, legs tensing. “…Fine. I will go retrieve him. Do _not_ move.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Dean replied, an easy smile making its way onto his face. Cas’ lips twitched, a certain fondness in his eyes; then, in one smooth move, he took off, and Dean watched him soaring away over the treetops.

He shook his head, looking around for a place to shelter. “Fucking hell. I hate flying.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so I finally went and took a look into destiel, and this idea just refused to leave my mind until I put it down. I now love two (2) tragically in love clowns. like, I get it.
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
